Summer's End
by aireborne
Summary: Pitch is back with a surprise for the Guardians: Jack is fighting on his side. The others don't know how, but Pitch has managed to convince Jack to join forces with him and make it perpetually winter around the world. If the Guardians don't figure out soon how to stop Pitch and Jack, it may never be summer again, and there could be a second Dark Age, this time with Jack's help.
1. Chapter 1

His bare feet were pounding against the ground, kicking up mists of snow drift. He was running as fast as he could but it wasn't enough. Without his staff Jack was powerless, but he would not give up now, not with so much at stake.

Pitch was close on his heels; he could hear his cackle, feel the bone-rattling chill that always accompanied the Bogeyman. He was getting closer, and Jack was running out of options.

Jack slid to a halt as he came to a dead end, a rock face blocking his path. He spun around to the darkness of the forest; the only sound was the crunch of snow beneath his feet and his own panting. Finally cornered, he crouched low, preparing to defend himself, even without his staff.

_Come now, Jack. Let's not fight each other._

Jack spun around, desperately searching for the source of the voice, but no one was there.

_We don't need to fight any longer._

The voice was in his head, its din was trying to coax Jack into a false sense of security, but he would have none of it.

"Where are you?!" he shouted into the darkness, panic rising in his throat although he refused to show weakness. "Why don't you come out to fight me instead of hiding?!" Jack knew this was an empty threat, and so must have Pitch. Without his staff Jack had no hope of defeating Pitch, but he certainly wouldn't go down without a fight, and surely the others would be here soon.

_I have a better idea._

Pitch's voice reverberated inside Jack's head, and the feeling of Pitch having a hold on him made him nauseous.

_Why don't we become partners?_

"Ha!" such an idea made Jack laugh aloud. Him join forces with Pitch? Although he almost did before when he was so desperate to regain his memories, there was no way he would now, no matter how desperate he became.

"And what makes you think I would do that?" Jack shot back.

_Because you have no choice._

* * *

and that's the end to chapter one! i know it was not a lot, but please bear with me, i promise it will get better!

reviews and feedback are always welcome, please, let me know what you think!

the next chapter should be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

The wind picked up, dirt and leaves kicked around Jack's ankles. His heart was still pounding, the blood roaring in his ears. His palms were sweaty and his hands shook, his breathing came in short gasps.

"I would _never_ join you!" he yelled out to the wind, Pitch had yet to show himself.

_But what if the lives of your friends depended on it? _His voice crooned in Jack's ear, provoking him, threatening to send him off the edge.

Just then, the wind died down, the shadows seemed to relent, and scattered in the clearing laid multiple objects that Jack could barely make out among small dunes of black dreamsand.

_Go on, I know you're curious to see what I have brought for you_

Hesitantly, Jack made his way towards the clearing, wary of any traps Pitch may have in store. He could run away, but Pitch was offering him a sneak peek into what his plan may be, and Jack couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.

Sitting atop scattered dreamsand laid four distinct objects: a tooth, a yo-yo, an egg, and a sack of golden sand. These were all fundamental aspects of the Guardians. With them, and the right combination of power-

_I could destroy them. All of them. Right now and there would be nothing you could do to stop me._

Tears stung his eyes, and a lump formed in his throat, but he would not show weakness. He stood tall, shoulders back and chin up, but his heart sank. Pitch may have won this time.

"What do you want from me?" He hoped Pitch couldn't hear the quaver in his voice.

_I want you to do whatever I say, and in return, I'll let them live._

What choice did he have? He could hardly defend himself without his staff, there was no way he could get to the others to warn them before Pitch could get there and destroy everything.

Silent tears rolled down Jack's cheeks as he accepted defeat. "Fine," he whispered into the wind, but he knew Pitch could hear it.

_Good, and I think you'll be needing this_

A cloud of dreamsand blew across the ground, revealing his staff among the other Guardian artifacts. His hands closed over the familiar curved wood, sending tingling through his arms, sensing its immense power. Such power now at Pitch's disposal.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

hope you enjoyed the second chapter! the next one may be up as early as tomorrow or as late as next weekend, stay tuned!

also, for those of you following Winter's Fate, the update for that one should be up sometime tomorrow, and if you havent read it i suggest checking it out.

thanks for all the awesome comments, keep reviewing!


End file.
